


【XFF】夏天這件事

by Anstrid



Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, 舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 同受微H
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam





	【XFF】夏天這件事

炎夏咬著秋天的尾巴重臨。

舐上大陽台的熾芒熱得似乎會滋滋生煙，戴著黑框眼鏡的男人挨在床上看書，隨手拿電動搖控按開了窗簾，涼風送爽，清涼得多。呷一口冰凍的橙汁，晃著腿好不悠閒。

此時，戀人從床邊扯來一張圓形滕椅，扯他衣角。方大同懶得理他，繼續聚精會神看書，衣角卻頻頻被騷擾，被扯得快皺了。他抬首，立即被下巴滿滿包圍著泡沬的蕭敬騰嚇一跳，他臉上的刮鬍泡沬豐盈雪白，像層奶油般快沾上自己的領口。

「誒，願意刮鬍了，很好。」

方大同似讚許頑童般敷衍的點頭。他記得前幾天已看不過眼男人的雜亂鬚根，著他快些打理乾淨，敬騰還左拖延右耍賴的，趁今天是假日終於肯乖巧的打理儀容了吧。但這些日常的事在廁所完成就好，真的不需要故意在睡房晃，沾得四處都是泡沫。

「嘿。」蕭敬騰微笑，泡沫就像被摩西分的紅海般牽出了一道上彎的痕跡，很有趣。「你替我刮吧。」

既然他都遵照戀人的吩咐好好整理自己了，大同也應該作出供獻吧。(其實他一直覺得束小鬍蠻帥的，可是大同總皺眉搖頭)

方大同嘆氣，想說這樣簡單的事就別如此歪膩呀，故事正精采呢。但手心的書在零點一秒內就被橫蠻的抽開扔走，繼而被塞入一只刮鬍刀。看來是騎虎難下了......正這樣想的當頭...

「咦!!!!?」腰間一緊、身體凌空。他的身軀驀地被抱離了柔軟的床舖，兩腿微開的跨坐在男人的腿上。怎會忽然就變成了這連體嬰般的姿勢，方大同完全摸不著頭緒，只知現在是真正意義上的騎虎難下了。

坐在男人不算粗壯的大腿上，方大同忸怩不安，幸而自己的體重也輕盈，應該不會構成太大壓力。他無可奈何，只好握起刮鬍刀小心翼翼的貼近戀人的下巴，準備下刀。

蕭敬騰倒很享受這甜蜜的負擔，微笑仰起臉迎向鋒利的刀刃，一點也不怕這渾身散發尷尬情緒的戀人會在緊張之下讓自己受傷。

大同換上了簇新的夏裝超好看的吶，因為悶熱天氣而敞開領口的透薄白襯衣，鎖骨露出來，頸窩深遂得好漂亮。可惜領口無論拉得多寬也沒法看得更深，他恨萬惡的底衣(找天得把大同所有底衣都悄悄丟掉了!)，還有灰色的確涼七分窄褲感覺也很颯爽，小巧的腳踝細白、腳背上要掉不掉的深藍拖鞋也顯得鮮豔起來。

居家的他，居於自己的家呢。

想到這兒，蕭敬騰笑得嘴角似咧開來了。

「別笑。」

方大同皺起眉頭，輕喃，敬騰一笑臉上的肌肉就跟著向上扯高，他很難控制力度。

「哦。」

夏風吹起了二人的髮絲，彷彿下秒便會交纏不分。

溫暖的呼吸近距離的噴灑在臉上，大同的凝視著自己的下巴。在這個角度，他能看到密長的睫毛下的咖啡色的眼珠，懸在鼻尖點點的細汗珠跟緊抿的唇角。

陽光灑進來映得肌膚透亮了些。

左邊臉頰感覺到從上而下輕微的刮動，力度很輕，刮出來的泡沬有些被擦在毛巾上，有些則沾到了大同的領子，襯上他淺咖啡色的肌膚，沒由來的有種性感。

決定讓大同刮鬍真的太明智了，這樣他就能享受戀人幾分鐘絕對專注的目光。

蕭敬騰喉嚨一緊，伸手隔著薄衣摟緊他的細腰。方大同逸出一聲輕呼，很快又鎮定下來，繼續手下的工作。只是刮著、刮著，臉龐上的粉色開始渲染得深了。

「誒...」

「沒法啦。」戀人勾起嘴角湊得更近。

「哦。」

方大同能確切的感覺到股間有種濕熱在冒頭，隆起來輕輕頂著自己。他微窘，在心中告誡自己得更謹慎別要亂動。既然這是沒法控制的，他只好速戰速決，免得引致更難收拾的局面。

正萬分認真的刮弄著戀人嘴唇邊的細鬍，原來擱在腰間的大手卻不規距了起來，從衣擺下方鑽上去，大手撫上小腹位置流連不去，指尖挑逗起胸線來。

「!!」方大同倒抽口氣，覺得血液也快要熱得沸騰起來。

「不要這樣。」他佯怒的移開身位，「我把你的痣刮走哦。」

蕭敬騰嘻嘻哈哈的噴笑了出來，這個威脅也太沒有威嚇性了，顯得很蠢。

「沒事，送你。」

「喂...」抵在下身的昂揚因為他的大笑而跟著顫動，忽深忽淺的頂撞上來，熾熱的體溫和輪廓彷彿隔著衣衫可以清楚感覺到。

蕭敬騰看著戀人垂著頭，愈來愈羞赧，彷彿髮絲都快燒起來了，心臟就像大太陽暴曬下的冰淇淋般急速融化，又甜又膩。他情不自禁的湊上臉去，親上那自然微彎的嘴角，也不管自己臉上還帶著雲朵般的泡沬，結果沾了戀人一臉。

「蕭...敬騰!」

忽然被偷襲，方大同提高了聲量。這個男人怎麼永遠都在不對的時間搗亂!

「我在。」

蕭敬騰和應，繼續親吻，好幾次伸出舌尖要鑽入戀人緊閉的唇瓣內。方大同輕微的掙扎跟完全不兇惡的叫囂都是很好的調情劑。大手向上潛去，拇指跟食指尋獲了褐色挺立的乳尖，他輕捏著揉搓，用指甲刮向頂端比較淺色的部份，那兒最敏感了。

果不其然，方大同倒抽口氣，腰也立馬酥軟起來。

蕭敬騰再接再勵緊捏另一邊豔紅的蓓蕾，就見戀人臉如火灼漲紅，掙扎也弱了好多，只剩嘴上言不由衷的拒絕，於是他直接封嘴把他囉嗦的唇蓋好，不覺嚐到了點點清涼的刮鬍膏，味兒有點像是薄荷口味的糖果。

唇齒的交纏間，坐在懷中的戀人身體重覆著繃緊又放鬆的狀態，在自己的指尖壓到背脊的尾隆骨下陷渦處時，大同咬緊下唇輕吟一聲，雙腿自然的收緊一夾，股間的嫩肉閣著了自己滾燙堅硬處!

「嗄...」粗喘愈來愈急，汗珠把他倆緊黏於一起。蕭敬騰順勢抱緊攤軟的戀人，撲倒在冰涼的地板上繼續纏綿。「好冰...」方大同被挑逗得紅透的肌膚一貼上被涼風拂凍的地板就忍不住抱怨，掙扎著要爬起來。

涼風習習，蕭敬騰用身體把他封死，胸膛緊密的壓上來，壞心的要看他被涼得難受輕皺起眉的無辜樣，順便把冰極泡沬抹上他的小腹間打圈。

「待會就會熱了。」被我倆的體溫烘熱的。

「你先去洗臉好不好...」方大同說著什麼先把鬍子刮好啦，會把圾板弄髒的、一直不乖巧的扭動來扭動去，蕭敬騰倒是早就習慣他這樣彆扭的性格，自動屏閉所有拒絕，只是欣賞他囉囉唆唆的句尾帶點沙啞尖細的哭嗓就夠催情了。

他把臉壓上大同柔嫩的恥骨間，用微刺的鬍子磨擦，興奮的看到那未經日曬而很白滑的肌膚被磨得微紅，再以舌尖安撫的舐上去，樂而忘返。

大同被他磨得難受又舒服的弓起腰腹，握緊拳頭，看上去不討厭被這樣愛撫。

「這樣不是挺好玩的麼?」

「....一點也不...呼...」

雖然說了很多反話，但戀人的胯下已經很誠實的搭起了小帳篷。

蕭敬騰深吸幾口氣，雙手解開褲鏈，想用平時對付牛仔褲的手段一把扯掉，卻功敗垂成，褲子的布料輕薄，緊貼腿線，很難扯掉。

他急躁起來，覺得這條剛才稱讚過的褲子忽然變得很不可愛。

「脫不下來!>口<!!這什麼爛褲子嘛!?」

他一邊啜吻著戀人的頸窩一邊邁力的扯扯、脫脫。

終於給他脫到一半。

「喵嗚!」兩只不甘寂寞的女兒卻不知何時從客廳鑽入來，鬧著要找兩位爸爸玩耍。也許是嗅到了男性動情的氣味，貓兒的鼻尖一直好奇的往方大同的腰間頂來頂去，嚇得他捲起身子，整個人似無尾熊幾乎掛在蕭敬騰的身上。

「東區、灰灰....」

蕭敬騰大吃一驚，臉紅如火，立即彎下身抱起兩只佻皮的女兒，欲蓋彌彰的解釋，「哎哦，女孩子不要看!爸爸在辦....正經事，待會再跟妳們玩，乖哦。」

竟然被女兒看到他們在地板上妖精打架，真的羞家死了。

他急沖沖的把女兒抱回客廳，再衝回來。

回來的時候竟看到地上已平鋪著一張被子。

旁邊，灰色的褲子整齊疊好。

戀人抱著膝蓋坐在被子中央，修長的雙腿交疊，沒有看他，耳背卻紅得幾近能看到血絲。

蕭敬騰瞇起眼眸，慾火轟然燃起來，聽到自己瘋狂跳動的心跳聲，身體叫囂著要釋放慾望。

美食當前，豈有不吃的道理。

他記得自己在把大同吃乾抹淨之前，也有提供安撫獎勵，比如「我待會請你去吃冰淇淋，兩球。」

大同氣喘呼呼的扭動腰肢，燒得空白一片的腦袋竟然還有餘力思索，慢慢說「我...想吃太古城夢見屋的抹茶超級聖代...跟草莓芭菲，有三球...」

蕭敬騰伏在他肩膀上忍俊不及笑起來，「好，你說什麼就什麼。」

「其實...一球是送你吃的...」方大同輕輕補註。

「哈哈，>V<!我感動到想哭!」

有個會把最愛的甜品分給自己吃的戀人，還有什麼在這一生可求呀。

下午，夢見屋中出現一個因吃到冰淇淋而笑得很幸福的溫潤男子，

對座是一個當長髮的俊帥男子。

他離奇的只刮了半邊臉的鬍、卻完全不管他人側目。笑得非常寵溺，眼中專注的熱度堪比夏日的炎陽。

**Author's Note:**

> 當年P.S昨晚在群中跟老爺催跟脫脫聊起來，就停不下一長串噴血的腦補了，趁還記得，立即寫好了一篇短的!  
> 希望喜歡~~靈感當然是出自老蕭的刮鬍奶油微博囉。


End file.
